Human
Introduction Humans are a varied race, not only in the way that they look, but also in the way they choose to live their lives. They are a very adaptable people, capable of surviving in many different climates. This adaptability allows the human race to excel in almost any condition, and while many human adventurers tend to become Fighters or Rogues, some chose to devote their lives to the study of the arcane, or the pious life of the clergy. Neverwinter began as a human settlement and now houses many human refugees who fled to the city for protection after The Cataclysm and Spellplague ravaged the countryside. Race Origins The origin of humanity is not clear. Humans have no unified creation myth for their origin, although they are an ancient race, considered to be one of the creator races. While humans are indeed native to Toril, they have been found on other worlds as well, with the Mulani standing out as an example of human immigrants to Toril. The myths do mention of their creator however. Some tales say that the gods worked together to create them, infusing humans with the best qualities of each race that had come before. Other tales say that humans were the creation of a god whose name is no longer known but is now called, "He Who Was," a god killed in the war against the primordials or perhaps assassinated by another deity (Asmodeus and Zehir are often accused of the deed). History Humans are found all over Faerûn and in Returned Abeir. Whether living as members of the Five Companies in the no-man’s-land of Halruaa, or as demonbinders in the northern reaches of Narfell, humans scratch out a living in even the deadliest of places and harshest of climates. Humans were not always dominant in the Realms, even with their origins shrouded in mystery, in time they have been able to become one of the dominant races. Humans are usually always ambitious and pragmatic however, which has lead to them being an eternally fractured and divided race, broken up into over a dozen ethnic offshoots. This diversity may also be the reason for their higher tolerance of other races. There is also great ethnic diversity between humans in different regions around Abeir-Toril. It is believed that this is in part because humanity, unlike most other races, did not emerge as a whole but rather in several places at once, thereby resulting in its diversity. Physical Characteristics Humans have very diverse physical traits. They have varied as skin color from black to various hues of brown to pale as snow. The variations cover all the skin colors in between. Their hair color also varies from black, brown and red covering all the mixtures of hues which greys over time as they soon mature. Some even have white hair, which is said to develop prematurely because of shock sometimes in humans. Their eye color also shows lot of variation though unlike the eyes of elves, they are not all vibrant. Abilities Humans get bonus towards defences, extra feats, skills and at-will powers. This represents their versatility to learn and ability to adapt to any chosen role. Psychology Humans are decisive and rash, they are ambitious explorers and often hurl themselves into danger, dealing with any consequences as they arise. Humans tend to always look to the horizon, seeking to expand their influence and their territory. They chase power and want to change the world, for good or for ill. They also have a panache for self-reliance, to some extent. Culture Humans are diverse in almost every way, not only regarding physical traits but also in their attire, ethics and customs. It is these diversities that are most remarkably visible within the Human Race. They may have a symbiotic to friendly nature with other groups in the area or they may be at war -- it is this versatility and diversity that pervades even their faith, beliefs, alignment, fighting style, and favoured weapon -- amongst other traits. Humans can be highly tolerant of other races, different beliefs and foreign cultures. This is perhaps in part of these same diversities in their own race. Most human settlements are places where different races live together in relative peace. When elven forests are razed or dwarven mines overrun, the survivors often flee to the nearest human town for protection. Because of this diversity however, humans are also divided people. Tensions and misunderstandings amongst their own kind often precipitate into skirmishes, espionage, betrayal and even open warfare. Homelands (add known cities later) Acceptable names for Role Play Human names in Toril: *Male: Alain, Alek, Benn, Brandis, Donn, Drew, Elminster, Erik, Gregg, Jonn, Kris, Marc, Mikal, Pieter, Regdar, Quinn, Samm, Thom, Wil *Female: Ana, Cassi, Eliza, Gwenn, Jenn, Kat, Keira, Luusi, Mari, Mika, Miri, Stasi, Shawna, Zanne Sub-Races and groups Related Races Because of their higher tolerance to other races and also because of their indiviual nature, humans have bred outside of their race many times, resulting in the various half-human races like half-elves and half-orcs. Also, some humans have been modified to different kind of humanoids. For example, Tieflings were once humans of noble blood from Bael Turath who bargained with infernal powers and thus their bloodline was twisted. Mingling of humans with Tieflings will always result in a Tiefling child because of the infernal curse in the Bael Turath noble's bloodline. Trivia Navigation Return Home, Races Main ru:Человек fr:Humains Category:Playable Races Category:Creatures